1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to propulsion for a magnetically levitated vehicle, and more particularly to an electrodynamically levitated vehicle for providing propulsion and guidance in curvilinear sections of a vehicle guideway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide for magnetically levitating a transportation vehicle through the use of alternating current excitation of superconducting magnets, as is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,883, issued Sep. 16, 1997. The use of alternating current as the means of excitation for the levitating magnets gives the ability to levitate a transportation vehicle under zero speed conditions and initiate advancement under speed control along a guideway while magnetically levitated thereby eliminating the need for rolling vehicle support for low speeds as is required with direct current excitation of superconducting magnets on a transportation vehicle. A magnetically levitated vehicle of this type offers unique capabilities for an inner city and urban transportation system because of vehicle levitation at relatively low speed, for example, up to 60 mph. The course of travel by the vehicle will necessarily include guideway constructed to conform to the terrain. Alternative courses of travel such as the use of turn out switching, embanking for high speed turns, and when desired, the ability to approach the traffic intersection and execute a right or left hand turn, as well as a pivot turn.
It is also known in the art to utilize a transverse component of force generated by an electromagnet as the means of propulsion for such a levitated vehicle. However, the guideway structure for such a vehicle will often include sections which require non-linear travel by the levitated vehicle resulting in removal of, or increased spacing between, the guideway sidewalls. This will impair the operability of propulsion components which operate in conjunction with guideway sidewall mounted components. Therefore, the vehicle will require an auxiliary source of propulsion in such sections of guideway structure requiring non-linear travel by the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary form of propulsion to supplement the main source of propulsion for a magnetically levitated vehicle in sections of guideway structure which require non-linear travel by the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically levitated vehicle having dynamoelectric machines used for combined propulsion and guidance to give lateral stability to the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically levitated vehicle having dynamoelectric machines used to provide high lateral stability and offer yaw stability including instances when the vehicle must negotiate compound curves.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically levitated vehicle having dynamoelectric machines used for combined propulsion and lateral guidance for the vehicle when negotiating compound curves to dampen pitch and heave motions of the vehicle as well as stabilize the vehicle against roll, yaw, heave and pitch conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically levitated vehicle having dynamoelectric machines constructed and arranged for controlled positioning on the vehicle to compensate for asymmetrical airgaps or misalignment with respect to guideway structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically levitated vehicle having a magnetic structure to allow levitation and guidance in close proximity without adverse flux and magnetic force interactions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically levitated vehicle with deployable and retractable magnetic components of dynamoelectric machines for accommodating vehicle travel while negotiating curvilinear paths of travel, turning movements including turn outs, and turnarounds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetically levitated vehicle equipped with dynamoelectric machines to execute the combination of electrodynamic propulsion and guidance along super elevated curved guideways.